Oh the Irony
by Artistic Dragon
Summary: this is my first I'm open to constructive criticism.Sesshomaru is lost,wounded and let's not forget HUMAN!oh the irony and just to make things better Inuyasha is looking for him he'd rather die than be seen.WARNINGS!INCEST,YAOI,VIOLENCE.ECT!
1. Chapter 1

Normal pov.

It was clear sunny morning not a cloud in site, a truely peaceful morning. "INU -YASHA SIT!!" well "it was" being the keywords. "GET BACK HERE YOU WENCH!" yelled an irate hanyou as he pulled himself out of the ground yet again. "NO! I WANT TO GO HOME AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" screamed back an equally angry miko; she was almost at the well when a hand grasped her shoulder. Turning around ready to sit Inuyasha to Australia (sp?), only to see a very bruised and bloody Kouga "ooh my ... Kouga what happened to you and why are here?"

"We were attacked. "He said. "By whom ya mangy wolf and who's we?" Inuyasha said rudely earning a glare from Kagome, softening her gaze she turned back to Kouga who's knees were starting to buckle "its ok Kouga we are here to help you, now please tell us." Begged Kagome "The Lord of the western lands and I wer" Kouga suddenly doubled over coughing violently. Inuyasha impatient as ever simply said "Look I have no idea as to why in hell you would be willingly within a mile of Sesshomaru and I really don't care, just tell me who kicked your sorry ass so I can go thank them." Kagome stared blankly at him. "Er... I mean kill them. "He quickly corrected himself sensing another sit coming along. Gasping desperately for air Kouga tried to form a sentence "N...Na...Na...Narak...Naraku." He managed to force out before passing out.

Inuyasha stared down a Kouga's unmoving body and sighed "Well what you going to do now wench go home or help the mangy wolf?" "Well help Kouga of course; now help me carry him back to Keade's hut." Inuyasha groaned "But Kagomeee" he whined "No buts, you will help me or I will s-i-t you!" continuing to grumble under his breath Inuyasha hoisted Kouga over his shoulder and followed Kagome back to the village.

Once there they were greeted by their friends "Back so soon?" questioned Miroku "Yes we thought you were going to be gone for a week." Sango said"Not that we mind thoe." She added. Ignoring them Kagome looked around worriedly for Keade, spotting her in the corner she said "Keade I beg of you please help us!" the old miko turned round her gaze stopping on each of them, finding nothing in need of obvious medical treatment, she instead turned to Kagome and asked " What aill's yee?". Kagome signalled for Inuyasha to come in, apon entry the rest of the group gasped at the state of Kouga's appearance.

Something suddenly dawned on Inuyasha from what he could tell Kagome didn't appeared to have sensed Kouga coming and considering that he two jewel shards that left two options 1. Her shard detector was malfunctioning or 2. Kouga the mangy wolf had lost the jewel shards to Naraku. Deciding to go with option number two he shouted "Oi WOLF!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" Kouga groaned and wearily looked up at the hanyou now that he had his attention and everyone else's as well " You lost your jewel shards to Naraku didn't you!" he stated more than asked, with silence as his answer he became more angry "Just great, just great! This is all we need now Naraku has even more of them than we do!" "He doesn't have them." Kouga stated Inuyasha stared at him blankly "Well if Naraku hasn't got them then who has?" "Lord Sesshomaru" was the reply "Why in the seven hells would Sesshomaru have them?" but Kouga had all ready slipped deep back into the dark realms of sleep.

After a few moments of silence Shippo asked "Well what do we do now?" "Simple we track down Lord Sesshomaru and ask that give us the shards."Miroku said this as if it was one of the easiest things in the world to do "Nice plan an all Miroku, but there's a couple of flaws in it 1. Tracking down Sesshomaru is no picnic 2. What gave you the idea that he would hand them over simply because you asked him nicely?! Are you stupid or something he will probably kill you for even talking to him" Inuyasha said amazed at how stupid humans could be before adding in sneering tone. "After all we all know that the mighty Lord Sesshomaru is far above human filth."

Change pov.

It's so dark, so cold; I am lost and wounded could it get any worse....oh yes I am stuck in a youkai infested forest with no means to defend myself; I cannot even use my claws, who would have thought it that I the great Lord Sesshomaru was now as defenceless as mere human, he thought bitterly to himself and why had this happened? Because some DAM VILE HALF BREED!!! Wanted to test out some new invention of his and decided that he would be the perfect giaunee pig the NERVE! Who did that creature think he was any way? He was Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands and one of the most feared and respected youkai in all of Japan despite his age!

Throughout his mental rant, he seemed to forget that he should be on constant high alert due to the fact that his senses were now as dull as a human's, so it was great surprise when he was suddenly yanked from his hiding spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Why are we doing this again?" Inuyasha whined. "Because if we don't Naraku will get the jewel shards." Kagome stated for what felt like the millionth time that day, Inuyasha stared at her blankly "As if Naraku would be able to get them off of Sesshomaru, mean like it's not like he's going to just hand them over to him." Miroku sighed it had been a long and tiring day and could not wait for it to end, Kagome and Inuyasha had been bickering all day and it was driving the group crazy. Not to mention that it been pouring with rain since early this morning hopefully they would reach a village soon and find shelter from this abysmal weather.

As if to answer their prayers a village slowly came into view, thoe no one was outside due to the weather "I do believe that I sense a dark ominous cloud about this village." Miroku said a slight gleam in his eye "Don't you all ways" Sango said in an irritated tone, Kagome looked round and sighed "well it's not like we have much choice since no of us have any money." She said sadly. With that said Miroku swiftly approached the largest house in the village, he knocked on the door and took on a serious expression, a young servant girl opened the door "May I be of service Houshi samma?" She asked "Why yes please tell your master that I sense an evil in his house that I wish to exercise." Her eyes widened considerably "Right away Houshi samma please follow me." She lead them to a large dining room with a withed old man at the head of the table, the servant instantly went and bowed before him and said "My lord I am terribly sorry for interrupting your evening meal, but a monk is here to see you about an evil presence." The man looked up at them in an assessing manner, starting on Miroku and ending on Inuyasha "What of this evil?" he said.

By the end of the hour Miroku had "exercised" the evil and secured a place for them to stay the night.

Later that night

I have never been so scared in my life, well at least not since I was a small pup, thought Sesshomaru as he barrelled his way through the forest, desperately searching for anything that could save him from that foul creature that was hell bent on making him it's next meal.

After what could have been years in Sesshomaru's opinion, the sun had finally risen allowing him to see a village not too far ahead of him, maybe just maybe if he were able to reach the village the demon would leave him be, after all where's there is a village there is a Miko, he should be perfectly safe........that is "if," he managers to get there before he gets caught a negative voice at the back of his mind reminded him, after all the only reason he had survived this long was because he was able to outwit the demon but, to get to the village he would have to leave the cover of the trees and run across a large clearing, if he was not fast enough then his life was forfeit.

Taking what could be his last breath Sesshomaru ran with all his might to the village hoping to hell that he would make it, only to have his legs swept from under him.

Inuyasha was aroused from his light sleep by the sounds of an agonised screech, he was on his feet in an instance and pelting towards the source of the screech, apon arriving he was greeted with the site of a dark haired temptress being straddled by a low ranking heat crazed demon, Inuyasha disgusted with this creature's horrendous behaviour, slayed the bastard before he could do anything else.

Slowly he approached so as not to alarm the wench, on closer inspection he realised.1. It smelt awfully familiar.2. It was wearing a similar kimono top to his bastard of a brother and.3. It was not luxurious dark haired temptress but a man. A slim but well defined man with long luxurious silky black hair that complemented his porcelain skin, alluring lips and a pair of icy blue eyes of which the like he had never seen before, staring up at him with a look akin to horror before he promptly fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed as my legs were swept from under me I could not help it, the next thing I knew was that the demon was on me ripping at my clothes and smothering me with its lips.

_What was it doing wasn't it going to eat me_? Thought Sesshomaru, as he bucked madly against the demon in an attempt to throw it off of him, suddenly he froze the demon was not trying to eat him, no it was far worse than that it was going to rape him.

Before he could truly come to terms with this, the demon was renched from him and a sickening snapping sound was heard, looking up at his possible saviour, he could not help but stare in pure horror, there stood in all his glory was Inuyasha looking down at him curiously, one of the last people on earth he wanted to run in to was standing right in front of him bold as brass, it was simply too much for his poor mind to take.

So with that he promptly fainted.

Inuyasha stared down at the pathetic entity that even dares calls its self a male (what? Inuyasha may come across as stupid, but doesn't mean he is. After all his mother was a princess.) _Wondering why? Why had he saved this...this_ thing! _Thoe to be honest, if he weren't able to smell that he was a human then he would have mistaken him for a elf or something, mean like what kind of human looks like that, hell most woman would kill to look like that. What next? Naraku appearing in a pink toto, doing the cancan and announcing his undying love for Jarken (insert retching noise)._

"Inuyasha, Where are you?" _oh god_ thought Inuyasha _here comes the wench,_ _he had better get out of there quickly before Kagome sees the human, or he will be forced to take care of him_.

Sadly the fates were against him, for Kagome arrived sooner than expected "Inuyasha there you are, I got worried when I woke and you weren't there."

Inuyasha's mind was really trying to come up of a way to get Kagome to leave before she saw the human behind him.

"Well Inuyasha what do you think?" Kagome asked looking at him expectantly.

_Oh shit_ thought Inuyasha what could say now? _Quick say something before she sits' you_. "Ermm.... good?" Inuyasha said lamely. Kagome glared at Inuyasha _that insensitive jerk I bet he wasn't even listening._ "Inuyasha you weren't listening were you." Kagome stated more than asked. "Of course I was, what do you take me for?" Inuyasha said nervously "Really then what did I say?" When Inuyasha didn't answer she knew that she had been correct, but before she could begin to punish him she heard a soft moan of pain.

Looking over his shoulder Inuyasha mentally cursed _just great Kagome not only is extremely pissed off with him and she has seen the human he was doomed!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hello everyone how you all doing? Any way first and foremost...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Which should be obvious because I would have better things to do than sit and type fanfiction and of course SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! The reason being is that I have so much college work that it is unbelievable. Any way I have a question I would like answered so please answer it in a revue.

Which one should be on top Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?

It was dark, warm and so damn comfy! Oh he could stay here forever but something was wrong now what was it? Wait warm...why was he warm? And he was sure as hell that he should be in a lot of pain right now, not laying on something soft! Struggling to move Sesshomaru forced open his eyes only to be blinded by a beam of sunlight.

"Oh good your awake" a female voice said gently. Turning his head franticly he spotted her on his left side. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your arm?"She said nodding over to his right side. Sesshomaru stared at her blankly still trying to remember how he got here. Realising that the poor soul in front of was obviously disorientated she decided to introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Sango, what is yours?" Before he could answer his worst nightmare strode into view.

"Bout bloody time you woke up! So who the hell are you? What did ya escape from a slave ring? or worse a whore house! Honestly you reek of males!

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, truly amazed at how irritating he could be and said "Do not presume to be able to speak to me let alone insult me, you disgusting half breed!"

Inuyasha twitched how dare that bastard after all he had done, but before he could explode Kagome arrived.

"Inuyasha! Are you being rude again!" Kagome said an angry look gracing her face.

"Of course not! Besides he started it!" Inuyasha said whining like a puppy.

"Started it? What do you think you are a pup?" Sesshomaru said scathingly. Oh no he didn't thought Inuyasha before launching himself apon this strange human.

Sesshomaru was not entirely sure how it happened but it had, all he knew was that at one moment his idiot half brother was be childish the next said idiot was a top of him about tear his face off, when all off a sudden Inuyasha came crashing down apon him along with a world of hurt.

Kagome stared horrified at what she had done "I'm s...sorry" she stuttered but her apologies fell on deaf ears as Sango and Miroku struggled to lift Inuyasha from the injured stranger. Once able to stand Inuyasha was able to stand he whirled round about to give Kagome a piece of his mind when he heard the most pathetic noise.

Turning back round he saw the stranger curled up in a ball whimpering for all he was worth, Inuyasha stared at the trembling figure feeling strangely drawn towards him, the need to comfort this man becoming overwhelming.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha had gone over and pulled the stranger into his lap and gently rubbing small circles behind the back of his left ear, the most amazing part of it though was that it seemed to have a calming effect on him.

Everything hurt, Sesshomaru was drowning in agony, never had he felt pain to such intensity. Disorientated and in pain he could not stop the pained whimper that escaped his lips, whishing for some sort of relief he curled up in a ball in an attempt to stop the trembling that had overcome him. As if to answer his wish he felt himself be pulled in to a warm lap and a hand gently caressing behind his ear. He sighed in relief as the pain slowly ebbed away leaning into the touch, more than happy to be cradle in Inuyasha's lap...wait Inuyasha's lap? Eyes snapping open he stared up at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked in an all too casual voice.

What was I doing? Inuyasha thought to himself, seriously what is wrong with me? It's not like I'm that much of a touchy feely type especially with strangers, let alone a MAN! Hugging girls is one thing but doing it with men! Well it was just wrong on so many levels; then again didn't demon males sometimes mate with each other? Not that it matted what demon males did with each other not one bit, nope not at all! Inuyasha's mind instantly denied.

Inuyasha stared over at the now sleeping Sei and could not but let his thoughts drift back.

"_Inuyasha what are you doing?" the human had said staring up at him confusion swirling in those sky blue eyes. Inuyasha snapping out of his trance stared back at him blinking stupidly for a moment, before suddenly shoving him out of his lap._

"_I wasn't doing anything you dick!" Inuyasha said angrily crossing his arms in a huff, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Wait how did you know Inuyasha's name?" Kagome questioned, completely ignoring Inuyasha's odd behaviour._

"_I have ears wench." He said icily. "Now answer my questions! How did I get here and what do you want!" Kagome glared back at him refusing to back down._

"_Well excuse me Mister high and mighty but we saved you don't you think that you could be at least a little aperitif!" Sesshomaru stared at her disbelievingly._

"_You don't believe us, well how else do you propose that demon got off you? "Huh!" He looked down at the floor not truly being able to come up with an argument. "Exactly now, what is your name?" Kagome said voice softening _

"_Se...Sei" he said quickly_

"Sei" Inuyasha said quietly to himself still looking at the slumbering figure, well whoever he is things were definitely going to change around here, that was for sure.

If only Inuyasha knew how right he was.

Author's note: well what do you think good? Well anyway please review it's always nice to know if people enjoy my work.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hi again I decided that I will attempt to update as much as possible, that is allowing for coursework and life in general, which means that I should update around once a month. But today's chapter is dedicated to Demonic-Otaku. "Cheer up will ya?" Oh and one more thing due to popular vote Inuyasha is going to be on top but don't think Sesshomaru is going to make it easy for him.

**Warnings: I am going to start referring to Sesshomaru as Sei a lot so get used to it bitches! **

_It is the end of the world I can feel it_, Sesshomaru thought miserably to himself. He had been laying there for the past four hours and still could not think of how to get himself out of this mess. _What would you think of me now Father? If you could see what I have become...knowing you, you would be laughing at me, you damned git!_

Sesshomaru rolled onto his left side careful not to reopen his wounds; he glared down at them, _if I was still my demonic self they would have healed by now. Stupid human body and its foul habit of being fragile and useless._

Once he had finally gotten as comfortable as his wounds would allow, he suddenly realised that he was being watched. Snapping his head in the general direction of the feeling he saw a pair of glowing amber eyes, watching him all too intently for his liking.

"What are you staring at you filth." Sesshomaru said with as much venom as he could muster. The amber eyes narrowed at him. "Filth? That's rich coming from you considering the way you smell."

"The way I smell? What's wrong with the way I smell? I can smell you all the way from here with my human nose!" Sesshomaru was pissed; _if I had even a quarter of my original power I would destroy you. _He thought wishing nothing more than to sink his poison claws into his stupid half brother.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong with it, you smell as if you have been shagging Naraku all week!" Inuyasha whispered so as not to wake the others. "Speaking of which you still haven't answered us, who are you exactly and what happened?" The tone of his voice left no room for argument.

"Well?" Sighing Sesshomaru said "I will tell you in the morning along with the rest of your group." Inuyasha twitched "No you will tell me now!" Sesshomaru could not resist rolling his eyes at the baka hanyou. "I do not like repeating myself and refuse to have to tell the same story twice, when I can tell you all in the morning, now good night!" With that Sesshomaru rolled back over in a huff.

_Damn Inuyasha, why does he have to be so nosey? Besides I am going to need all night to be able to think of a decent excuse, but no matter what I tell them in the morning I can't let them know it is me or I will be forever shamed._

Inuyasha sat tapping his claws against the floor impatiently, _honestly how long was he meant to wait for the bastard to wake up? Sango and Miroku were up, hell even Kagome and Shippo had already been up for an hour and it was a nightmare to try and convince them to get up early. _He glared at "Sei" _if that really is your name you lazy arse son of a bitch._

Sei started to stir, _about bloody time to_, stretching languidly and unintentionally sliding into a very provocative position, (Kagome covers Shippo's eyes) he sat up his kimono sliding down his shoulders and exposing the pale expanse of his torso.

Inuyasha tried not to stare at this glorious sight, _wait glorious? I did not just think that about another guy! _Shaking those foul thoughts away from his head, he instead focused on the task at hand.

"Well, it seems that his highness has finally decided to join us. Get enough beauty sleep?" he said sarcastically. "After all one such as you must pride them self on their looks, how else would you make a living as a whore?" the rest of the group stared at Inuyasha in shock, Inuyasha had been rude to people before but this was worse than any other incident.

Before Kagome could sit him to death Sei replied, "You're just jealous that you cannot compare to my looks." Glaring daggers Inuyasha shouted "Oh yeah? Is that what you think?"

"Of course, after all why else would you insult me so? It is clear to me that you unable to attract any partner of your own, so you are jealous of my ability to do so." Sei said smirking like the bastard he was.

Inuyasha was livid his face turning many shades before settling on an unflattering shade of puce. "I have you know I could have anyone I want, you self centred prick!" Raising an eyebrow at the hanyou, Sei could not help but say "Anyone you say? Bah do not be consisted Inuyasha, you could not afford let alone have me if you tried!"

"Oh yeah, is that a challenge?" Inuyasha seethed. "And what if it is? I hardly think you're up to such a thing seeing as you will require intellect, not just brawn." Sei taunted.

"Um...guys do you two even realise what you're arguing over?" Kagome carefully interjected. They both turned their heads sharply to tell her to mind her own business when a look of dawning came across both of them.

"Yes, well you see err..." Inuyasha trailed of blushing trying desperately to undo the mess he had landed himself in. "We err, just sort 'a got carried away and..."

"I did not know you swung that way Inuyasha." Miroku said thoughtfully, swinging his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders he then said cheerily "Well if that's what floats your boat then I'm not going to argue, after all demons do have a tendency to like the same sex so it would be natural to you." He carried on in this manner oblivious to the look of horror on his best friend's face. Only stopping when he noticed that Sango and Kagome where practically choking to death on their own laughter. 

"What? What's wrong with being understanding and supporting my friend? Miroku asked generally confused as why he was being laughed at.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong, I'M NOT FUCKING GAY YOU WANKER!" and with that Miroku found himself in the alto familiar land of unconscious.

Breathing heavily Inuyasha turned to glare at Sango and Kagome. Sensing their doom the girls tried and failed to stifle their laughter, after they had eventually stopped laughing Sango decided to try and change the subject.

"So umm...since we're all up how about breakfast?" she said lamely, "Yep breakfast sounds good to me, how about you Shippo?"Kagome rambled quickly. Shippo nodded still confused as to what transpired, Inuyasha just grunted in agreement before plopping down into a corner with a huff.

"How about you Sei, would you like some food?" Kagome asked trying to break the sudden tension that seemed to have descended into the room. Sei glanced over at her before stating "I do not require food from the likes of you, wench." She twitched _what's with this guy? He has been a total arse since he woke up!_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Alright you bastard, I've had enough of you and your ways! You will tell us who you are and what happened NOW!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing hold of the strange human by his throat and holding him up, so that his toes were dangling above the ground. (lol sound familiar?)

Icy blue eyes stared at him wide with shock at the sudden attack. A twinge of fear crept into Sesshomaru's thoughts; _he's not going to actually kill me is he? I thought that he did not humans._ Struggling against grip of steel against his neck he managed to choke out, "Alright I'll tell you." Inuyasha smirked and dropped him.

Rubbing his sore neck and ignoring the rest of his bodily pains he sighed and began, "Well you already know my name so I guess you want to know how I got here." When all he got was silence he continued, "I was captured by Naraku, I eventually managed to escape into the forest and then was chased by low level demons. I spotted this village and ran here, only to be pinned down by one of the foul creatures that were chasing me." Sesshomaru stopped, lifting his gaze to Inuyasha for a moment before begrudgingly admitting. "And if you had not come along and...saved me I would be in a much worse situation."

Inuyasha looked down at him for a moment. "Are you trying to thank me for saving your ass?" Sei glared at him, eyes a dark blue "Of course not!" _Honestly_ Sesshomaru thought angrily, _thank him? As if I would ever lower myself to apologise to him!_

"So why were you captured by that tentacle freak and what did you? Inuyasha asked deciding to ignore Sei's rudeness. "What did he do? What did he DO? HE COMPLETLY HUMILATED ME! DESTROYED ME! Made me weak, pathetic..."Sei's voice trailed off losing its fire.

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha spoke up. "It can't have been that bad, you've been bitchy and argumentative since you woke up." Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha and then did something no one expected. He laughed, not a chuckle or a snigger, an all out, side splitting laugh.

_How is being called a bitch funny? If someone called me that I would've decked them by now. _Inuyasha stared down at Sei, who by this point was laughing so hard that tears were now rolling down his beautiful face.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Inuyasha asked confusedly, "You." Sei practically cackled out, the hanyou glared. "Me?" tone laced with unspoken threats. "Yes you, you're just as bad as your father!" All trace of humour suddenly left Sei face and an eerie silence clouding the room.

"You knew my Father? But to know him you'd have to be...well you'd have to be over two hundred years old." Inuyasha said slowly, looking at Sei he said "You're not human."

Looking down at the floor as if held all the secrets of the universe, Sei mumbled something unintelligible. "What are you?" Shippo asked curiously. Heaving a deep sigh he finally spoke,

"I was something of great power but know I am a mere mortal." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update and for how short this chapter. But I figured that it would be better than nothing. So here it is enjoy!**

"So what were you then?" Miroku asked curiously. Sei looked over at him a great pain and sadness seeming to be weighing down on his shoulders.

"I was a demon, a black dog to be precise. I served the Inu no Taisho as a warrior, his living sword I was known as. I followed his word without question." Sei said a sought of nostalgic look gracing his features, before the looked turned to one of venom and hate.

"But then he became weak, sired a bastard hanyo and got killed for it and it's vile human mother." He spate glaring straight at Inuyasha. His shoulders were shaking, face contorted with sadness but most of all anger. Inuyasha glared back, ears folding back against his head and a small growl escaping his throat.

"My Mother was note vile and I did not ask to be born!" Inuyasha replied.

"No, but your Mother did not have to spread her legs like a cheap whore!" Sei shouted back. The room went quite, Inuyasha stood stock still his face slowing darkening.

"That's it!" he shouted. With that he launched across the room and onto the human, only to be blown across the room. He landed with a thump on his side, slowly sitting up he clutched at his side. Inuyasha looked down at his side and was surprised to find what appeared to be a burn, to be exact a holy burn. Whipping his head up to stare at Sei he said.

"How did you do that?" But Sei was not listening; he was staring at his hand that was still faintly glowing, a shimmering blue. The others stared in awe, but Sei appeared less than thrilled for he was now holding his hand away as if it might try and kill him.

"Wh…w...what is happening, you wench tell me this instance." Sei said as menacing as he could manage. Kagome glared at him and put her hands on her hips, glaring down her nose she said in a shrill voice.

"My name is Kagome not wench and I think it is in your best interest to learn the difference!" She then took upon a thoughtful look.

"As for that." She said with a considering look. She got down on her knees in front of Sei and took a firm hold of his hand so he could not snatch it away.

"Mmm…it seems to be holy energy but then being that you were a demon how could you have it? Unless…" She said trailing off. Sei twitched getting sick of having this foul human woman fondling his hand.

"Unless what you stupid creature, spit it out all ready." Kagome glared at him whilst casually 'accidently' bending his fingers the wrong way.

"Oops sorry about that, I forget to be gentle when I am being insulted. As the matter at hand. According to physics energy cannot disappear it can only be transferred, so maybe your demonic energy simply turned into the only other thing it could, being that your human and all." Kagome said with a smile, happy that science had actually helped her.

Everyone just stared at her like she had grown a second head. She looked at them before pouting.

"It's true!" She said with a pout.

Sei just stared vacantly before he suddenly bolted.

"Sei come back! Inuyasha get him!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha gave a considering look before simply saying.

"No."

Kagome twitched. "And why is that?"

"Because he is a bastard and I don't see why I should worry about him." Inuyasha said as snootily as he could. Kagome glared at him, she then sucked in a deep breath, preparing to sit Inuyasha. Realising what about to happen he quickly said.

"Alright I'll go look for his highness jeez." He grumbled

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could before collapsing near hot spring. _No, no it can't be, it can't! _Sei thought desperately. Curling up in ball he could not stop the whimper that escaped his lips, _how? How could this happen to him? Being human is one thing but having spiritual powers it is too much. I can't live like this._

An hour later

Inuyasha finally found Sei curled by the hot springs. Before Inuyasha even has a chance to speak Sei mumble a pathetic.

"Go away."

"Make me you whinny bitch." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Why you!" Sei said as he attempted to tackle Inuyasha to avail, before he knew it the hanyo had pinned him to the ground, wrists above his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey bitches how you all doing? But anyway I have several matters to address.**

**1: Ummm…I made a booboo I have put that Sesshomaru's human name is Sei which is totally wrong, I should have put Sae because Sei would be pronounced as Say, were as Sae would be Sigh. So from now on he is Sae please ignore the previous chapters, I might go back and edit them if I get time. **

**2: Someone asked me "What happened to his swords & clothes / kimono? Cause wouldn't it obvious that it's Sesshomaru?" Well to answer that. **

**Demon Sesshomaru is big we are talking 6ft 5 plus. Human Sesshomaru on the other hand is a lot smaller, not to say that he is short, he is about 5ft 8 so a reasonable height for the time period. But anyway due to this loss of height, he is also not as broad meaning his clothes are too big, I mean have you tried running in trousers that are to long? So he has discarded them along with his armour for it would be too heavy. The swords have been well….let's just say that I have a plan for them. Oh and his voice will be a bit lighter and obviously, his hair is now black and in case no one noticed, his eyes are blue, oh and they change what kind of blue to match his mood. And do not worry. I haven't forgotten the jewel shards they will come back up later. **

**Feel free to ask questions as I am happy to answer. Oh and one last thing, please review I'm not saying I will not update if I do not get a review, but it lets me know if my work is good and I enjoy knowing what people think of my work.**

Inuyasha stared down at Sesshomaru, his eyes slowly narrowed; he leant down so that their faces were only an inch a part. Growling deeply he said.

"What the fuck makes you think, you have the right to insult my mother, and then run off as if you are the one who is hard done by." Inuyasha stared down expectantly.

"Well arsehole?" Sesshomaru continued to glare daggers at him.

"You would understand, if you were not such a thick headed prat!" Inuyasha twitched.

"What is there to understand? You are acting like that dickhead Sesshomaru! I mean what does it matter to you if the old man died? I mean it's not like he was your lover!" Sesshomaru flinched and turned his head away. Inuyasha slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Or was he?" he said curiously.

"Was he?" Sesshomaru's head shot back up, a blush and a furious look on his face.

"Of course not! That would be ridiculous, such fraternization with the lord is punishable by death and besides…I viewed him more as a Father." Sesshomaru said trailing off. Inuyasha looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Sesshomaru shook himself out of his stupor.

"It does not matter; now kindly remove yourself from this Se…Sae." Sesshomaru said trying to preserve what was left of his dignity.

"Do all stuck up bastards speak about themselves in third person?" Inuyasha jibed. He stood ignoring the look he received, he held out his hand for Sesshomaru, who just stared at the outstretched appendage as if it might lash out and strike him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It is called a hand idiot or do you enjoy rolling on the ground?" Sesshomaru slapped away the offending hand and attempted to stand, only for his treacherous human body to decide that it did not want to cooperate.

Falling swiftly to embrace the now very familiar ground, Sesshomaru wonder if this day could any worse. When suddenly instead landing painfully on the ground, he found himself in Inuyasha's arms. For the briefest moment their eyes met and the two could not help but stare. _Since when did Inuyasha have such golden eyes, I thought he had brown eyes, not gold like father. _Sesshomaru thought idly.

Inuyasha on the other hand, could not help but stare, there was something familiar about those startling blue eyes, but what, he could not put his finger on. The pair quickly snapped out of the trance they had fallen into and hurriedly tried to separate, only to trip and stumble into the nearby hot spring.

Inuyasha quickly surfaced and shook his head like a dog, in an attempt to get the water out of his furry ears. While Sesshomaru on the other hand, struggled for a few extra moments, before bursting out of the water and rapping his single arm around Inuyasha for dear life. Coughing violently, he stared wide up at Inuyasha, before suddenly breaking down into hysterical laughter.

"What the hell ya laughing for? I'aint even called ya a bitch yet." Inuyasha said completely miffed as to why this crazed loon, kept having the most random of mood swings. _Honestly he has worse PMS than Kagome. One minuet he is pissed off, then he's laughing his arse off at weird shit no one else gets and….fuck is he crying?_

"Umm…Sae what's with the tears? I mean your mood is up and down like a hooker's skirt." At this Sae cried harder, sounding as if he could not make up his mind to laugh or cry. Sesshomaru buried his head into his brother's shoulder, just letting his emotions flow out, something he had not done in centuries.

"I hate you, I hate you, it's all your fault, your fault." Sesshomaru mumble almost unintelligibly, whilst unconsciously nuzzling his under Inuyasha's chin. The hanyo himself had stiffened almost instantly, unsure as how to handle the bazaar situation, he currently found himself in. Eventually he settled on gently rubbing Sesshomaru's back, it seemed to be working as he was no longer crying or making any noise for that matter. Inuyasha looked down to see that Sae has fallen asleep and he could not help but smile.

"Keh, hormonal bitch. What are you doing to me?" Inuyasha said almost fondly. With that the hanyo slipped his arms around Sae's shoulders and under his knees, lifting him bridle style out of the hot spring, before slowing trudging back to the village.


	8. Chapter 8

The next afternoon.

"Come on ya lazy bums, we've sat round this village mooching, long enough." Inuyasha said in a huff. The group groaned at the thought of moving, raver enjoying their small break from collecting jewel shards.

"But Inuyasha, what are we to do with Sae? Do we leave him here, or take him with us?" Miroku questioned. Before the hanyo even had a chance to reply, Sae jumped in.

"I am going with you." He stated.

"The hell you are. There is no way you are coming; I mean what use are you to us? You're not a demon anymore." Inuyasha ranted; his narrowing as he tried to get Sae to comply.

"And that is exactly why I need to go. How else am I going to get back my power? Besides I am not completely useless, I am still a skilled warrior with over four hundred years' experience." Sae said with as much pride as he could muster. He stared Inuyasha down, refusing to lose the glaring contest.

Taking in a deep breath, the hanyo sighed and said. "Alright you can come, but and I mean but. I will not make special allowances for you, if you fall behind we will not slow, if we are attacked I expect you to defend yourself to the best of your abilities. Do I make myself clear?"

"Do not worry yourself Inuyasha; I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Sae said haughtily.

After two days Sesshomaru was at his wits end, _I can't keep this up much longer; my emotions are all over the place like some foul wench. At this rate Inuyasha will find out! _Drawing in a deep breath he sighed.

"How much longer must I sit here and suffer? I thought that we were meant to be hunting down Naraku and jewel shards, not sitting in a shack, sipping on sake, with a monk and hanyo!" Sae said frustrated.

"Tell that to Kagome's schewl, she does this all the time." Inuyasha said equally fucked off as Sesshomaru. Noticing the confused look on Sae's face, he elaborated.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know, Kagome's home land is a bit strange and uhh…well, she goes to this thing called schewl, it's a place that uh teaches you about numbers, words and shit…" Inuyasha trailed off, failing to remember exactly what Kagome had said.

"Do you mean to say that she goes to a place that offers her tutoring?" Sae unsurely questioned.

"Yah that, but anyway point is, she won't be back till tomorrow, so shut up, sit still and look pretty." The hanyo grumbled.

Sae sat quietly thinking, before suddenly reaching forward, grabbing the sake bottle of the small table and downing it all in one. Slamming it back down on the table he said. "There better be more."

Seven whole bottles of sake latter, the three were well and truly pissed and it was deep into the night.

"And then, then he said **but doesn't pink bring out my eyes?**" The group collapsed on to the backs chocking with laughter. Sitting up, Inuyasha wiped away tears of mirth; that were streaming down his face.

"You sure do know a lot of funny shit about my old man." He said, slinging his arm around Sae's shoulders. Sesshomaru smiled and leaned on Inuyasha shoulder, before glancing over at Miroku who had passed out.

"I somehow don't think your human friend has a strong tolerance." Sae said with a smirk.

"Oh and you do? Look at you, smiling and practically sitting in my lap, me thinks you is also drunk." Inuyasha jibed.

"I don't hear you complaining." Sae whispered as a he straddled the hanyo's lap. Placing his one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, he steadied himself before tilting Inuyasha's head up. He leaned down until their noses were only a hairs breath away.

"So tell me Inuyasha, are you complaining? Because I'm certainly not." With that he slowly pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there but that is all I have at the moment. But please leave reviews, as it lets me know what my audience think. And I have said this before feel free to ask questions, as I am happy to answer them. Oh and one more thing it is my eighteenth on August second, so will be really busy for a while. Anyway, LOVE TO ALL MY ADORING FANS XXX and to the haters…well something unpleasant.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. In short my life just FUCKED UP BIG TIME and I don't want to talk about it. Please be appeased by my meagre offering. **

**Oh and I will give a favour to anyone who can spot the red dwarf quote! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, and at long last a tinsy bit of LEMON! Or is it lime? I don't know the difference. **

_Mmm…interesting_. _It seems as though little Sesshomaru has gone to hide behind his brother. No matter, he will fall just as easily._ Naraku sat and ponder over the mirror before shouting out.

"Kagura!" Moments later the wind demoness appeared, bowing low before her master.

"You summoned my lord?" She said straightening back up. The dark hanyo smiled and had it not been for the cruel unforgiving eyes of a mad man, Kagura may have succeeded in not shivering.

"Tell me, is the latest addition well rested and prepared for his mission?" Suppressing a tremble, Kagura slowly lifted her gaze from the ground, to look her master in the eye.

"He is ready and fully equipped with the swords So'unga and Tenseiga as you ordered." The smile turned into a smirk.

"Excellent now one last thing….." He trailed of as if waiting for her to continue.

"If you are referring to his name my lord, I was thinking of that we call him Daraku or..." Naraku held up his hand to silence her.

"No. That is a terrible name; I shall call him…Ichigo! Yes that is it Ichigo it shall be." He said cackling madly. His incarnations decided not question it, curious as it was, after all. Who would want to rename a demon as legendary this one, Ichigo? (And for those of you who don't know, Ichigo means strawberry!)

A week, one week and all ready Inuyasha could hardly stand no more. Sae infuriated him. What with all ways challenging, insulting him and in short, being the biggest and most spiteful bitch he knew. It was enough to drive a hanyo mad, not to mention the incident with the sake…well Inuyasha would rather not go into that.

**Flash Back.**

Sae pushed his lips against him, it was the most strangest and wonderful thing Inuyasha had experienced and it terrified the shit out of him. And yet instead of pushing Sae away, he found himself pulling Sae closer, adding pressure and forcing his way into the Human's mouth.

It was warm and wet, like anyone else's mouth really but at the same time entirely different. Inuyasha simply couldn't get enough.

Sae seemed to be thinking the same thing, for his single hand had started to move as if he had caught Miroku's wondering hand curse. Slowly he pushed the Inu hanyo to ground, before gently easing his hand under Inuyasha's clothes and letting it languidly move over his chest. Before dragging his hand down the other's waist, only to down slip it into Inuyasha's hakama and give him a firm squeeze.

Inuyasha couldn't help but moan into the kiss, unconsciously spreading his legs to allow Sae better access to the now throbbing organ between them. _I should stop this…why can't stop…_Inuyasha thought foggily to himself.

"Inuyasha, guys I'm back early! I have so much to tell yo…." Kagome stared wide eyed and slacked jawed at the scene before her.

The two separated looking at her in confusion, panting heavily and skin flushed it was very hard for even the most oblivious person not understand what was happening.

Kagome blinked a few times in confusion, before slowly checking that she was indeed awake and not in some weird yaoi filled dream.

"Well…umm I'll just leave you two to it shall I?" She said nervously, a blush dusting her cheeks. With that Kagome hurriedly turned to leave for the exit, as if the hounds of hell were at her heels.

Scrambling to get up, Inuyasha pushed Sae off and chased after Kagome. Grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving, he said.

"Kagome it's not what it looks like! We just have had a bit too much of Miroku's sake is all! Please ya got to believe me!" Inuyasha looked at her imploringly. Silently begging that she would understand.

Slowly meeting his eyes Kagome stuttered "N..no that's fine, you d..'t have to explain it too me. I just didn't realise you sw…swang that way, but if that is what yo.." She was cut off by Inuyasha exclaiming loudly.

"NO KAGOME THAT IS WHAT I'M TELLING YOU! WE HAVE HAD SAKE, LIKE OVER SIX BOTTELS! AND and…WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU CRAZED BITCH? YOU ARE JUST AS GUILTY IN THIS AS ME IF NOT MORE SO. AFTER ALL YOU STARTED IT!" He turned yelling now at Sae, how had started laughing half way through the Hanyo's rant.

Clutching at his side Sae struggled to tame his laughter in an attempt to formulate coherent words. "You would not find it funny if I told you." He managed to choke out before bursting into another fit of giggles. Kagome smiled shaking her head; she gently patted Inuyasha on the head.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha, whatever you say."

**End Flash Back.**

Inuyasha shuddered at the memory, ever since then Kagome and the rest of the bastards had all come to the conclusion that he was in the cupboard or wardrobe? Or some shit phrase from the future and was in deep man love with Sae. _Gits all of them. _

Luckily Sae seemed just as keen to pretend that the whole episode never happened and that the others were all suffering from some strange delusion made by Naraku.

_What the fuck was I thinking? No that's just it I wasn't thinking! Damned sake, it should be banned. Note to self: Never drink an alcoholic beverage again; it makes you do strange and undignified things! Honestly, just because I have to keep up a disguise does not mean I can act like some uneducated ape! _

Sae was so lost in his mental rant that he did not heed the warnings. So needless to say he was a tad confused, as to why he was suddenly pinned to the ground by the all too, tantalizing body of Inuyasha. That was at least until Inuyasha yelled in his ear.

"Keep your wits about ya, ya git or you'll be killed! Now I'm gonna get out there and twat it!" And with that less than eloquent war cry, the Hanyo leaped up and drew the mighty Tessaiga swinging it down more like a club tan a sword.

"Take that you bastard!" Inuyasha called out triumphantly. The smoke cleared revealing the cloaked figure to still be intact. Growling Inuyasha launched into a variety of attacks but the bastard kept deflecting them all with his bare hands!

High pitched laughter reached their ears from up above, the rest of the group glanced up at Kagura who called down with a smirk.

"Do you like Ichigo? Strong is he not? You just wait and see what else he can do?" And with that she took off on her feather, more than keen to get away from the mass destruction that was bound to occur.

After a gruelling ten minutes it was clear to Sae that creature was just toying with Inuyasha. But how was that possible? He had the Tessaiga one of the most powerful swords in the world! Oh how Sae longed to have his old form back then they would see what this challenger was really made of.

"Inuyasha! He has six jewel shards there is no way we can defeat him!" Kagome called out, worry etched deep on to her face.

The figure paused at this and seemed to contemplate something before saying.

"What the priestess says is true, you have no chance. Stand down before it is too late." The voice deep and male as it was, it was also disturbingly familiar.

"No. No he would not have dared, I will kill him if he has!" Sae said fury threatening to overwhelm him. The others stared at him confused as to what he was on about. Stepping forward he said.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" Sae was trembling with the effort not too leap forward and try and rip the hood off the cloaked figure. The said creature replied in a emotionless tone.

"I know not what I once was; now I am merely the puppet of the Hanyo Naraku." As he said this he slipped down his hood to reveal the face of none other the Inu no Taisho himself.

**Author's Note: I know it's cruel to end it right here but that's all I have at the moment and I figured it would be better to post something rather than nothing. So there you have it please review it gives me pleasure to know how my work is viewed and if it is enjoyed. I send love to you all and remember dumplings I know where you live! **


End file.
